


dark moon

by kaspsass



Series: Phases of the Moon [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, M/M, Main Character Death, ghost stan, graphic depictions of suicide, hi ok these tags are gonna have spoilers but i just wanna warn yall!!, im gonna end updating this later but thats that, that chapter will have its own warning, theres only one like that, this is graphic!!!, whew lots of that, zombie Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspsass/pseuds/kaspsass
Summary: As Bill walked to the darker parts of Derry, the flashlight that was sitting in his pocket as dead weight was now being put to use. It lit up strong footholds, it lit the creek, it was great help, though still Bill knew there was nothing. He searched all the ground he could walk, before stumbling upon the sewers. A small part of him told him to turn back, that danger was likely to be lurking, though he dismissed it as merely a cowardly part of him. With an ounce of courage and no real qualifications to go inside the sewer system other than “its open to the public”, Bill surged forward into the murky, dirty water.





	dark moon

**Author's Note:**

> this one has graphic depiction of gore, starts at the sentence "For a moment, there was only the sound of the water dripping throughout the sewer" and ends at mike hanlon

The curfew in Derry was set to 10 PM, a curfew for not only minors, but extended onto adults. As Bill looked out his window, where he had watched his twelve year old brother Georgie travel to a friend’s house just a week ago, was empty, dark, only lit from a few streetlamps. There were no cars, the deafening silence on the cold night. The police mainly suspected some monster, as humans called them, and it made much more sense than a human doing such an awful things. Humans weren’t evil, humans could feel, who knew what those things felt. At least, that’s what his parents had said. Bill on the other hand, had never been too fond of the idea of mistreating any form of life. In fact, his boyfriend, Mike Hanlon, was someone his parents would highly disapprove of. Mike was a witch, and Bill was sure Mike was someone he would know for the entirety of his life. His parents would disown him if they knew.  
Bill dialed his boyfriend’s number at the thought of him, as if on instinct. He had to speak to Mike about the one thing that was bothering him.  
As the dial tone played, Bill wondered if Mike had gone to bed, knowing he had early days on the farm. However, his thought was cut short of a groggy “Hello?” from the other line.  
“Hi. S-Sorry to b-b-bother you this late.” Bill apologized. He heard a soft sigh from Mike’s end, and some shuffling. Presumably, he was sitting up in his bed.  
“You never bother me, Billy. What’s on your mind?” Mike asked kindly. This was something that had drawn Bill in initially, his kindness. And, while it remained, Bill also saw the side of Mike that was strong and defensive. Truthfully, Bill felt lucky to have such a wonderful person in his life.  
“The p-p-police weren’t thorough. I just know it, Mike. I want to look for myself.” Bill told him. “How do you w-weigh in on this?”  
Mike was silent for a few moments, though cleared his throat and began to speak again, “I don’t know, Bill, I don’t have the best feeling about this. I might just be worried, but maybe the police have looked everywhere.”  
“I need to see for myself. I have too, I need to know if he’s out there, dead or alive.” Bill told him surely.  
Mike was silent again, the kind of silence that told Bill he was thinking over his words. “Okay. I think you should do it, but if things go south, you call me and head home as fast as possible.” Mike told him.  
Bill nodded, though quickly remembered Mike wasn’t there to see him in person. “I w-will. Thanks, Mikey.” he smiled softly.  
“Anything for you, Billy.” Mike replied, Bill could practically hear the smile in his voice. “Love you. Also, call me when you’re home again.”  
“Love you too. And I w-will.” Bill promised. They finished saying their goodbyes, before Bill hung up the phone. He smiled gently to himself, it was the smile he always had once he and Mike spoke. It was almost unmistakable. Bill grabbed his jacket off his coat rack, and tied his shoes. Bill took his flashlight off from his nightstand, deciding not to use the phone battery. He decided the phone was better used in emergencies.  
He exited the house as quietly as possible, walking out into the street. The town was small, and Bill had walked the town in an hour or two before, so he expected it to be easy, to search every street.  
And it was, because as soon as Bill stood back at his own house two hours later, his mental map of Derry was completely covered. The only place he hadn’t checked were the barrens and sewers. Bill didn’t want to imagine what he might find from those locations. He already knew those were where dead bodies of missing persons went. Though, a bigger part of him craved closure, it was the difficult thing, but it was what needed to be done.  
He sent out a quick text to Mike, notifying him, the reason why was unclear at the time, but it had just felt like something that was necessary.  
As Bill walked to the darker parts of Derry, the flashlight that was sitting in his pocket as dead weight was now being put to use. It lit up strong footholds, it lit the creek, it was great help, though still Bill knew there was nothing. He searched all the ground he could walk, before stumbling upon the sewers. A small part of him told him to turn back, that danger was likely to be lurking, though he dismissed it as merely a cowardly part of him. With an ounce of courage and no real qualifications to go inside the sewer system other than “its open to the public”, Bill surged forward into the murky, dirty water.  
He shined a light on said water, catching how brown and how decaying it was. Though despite this, Bill didn’t care. He was looking for something, anything that showed signs of Georgie. Signs the police may have missed, signs that maybe only Bill could recognize. He splashed through the water and decided to go farther from the barrens and deeper into the sewer. Bill needed to find something, anything of Georgie’s before he left.  
“Isn’t it past your curfew?” a gruff voice said tauntingly from behind Bill. He hadn’t heard anyone following him, so with a jump, Bill turned to face whoever was speaking to him in a fearful manner.  
Though, It was not a policeman. The man in front of him was a few inches taller than Bill himself, blonde hair, strong bone structure, and blue eyes that cut right through him. The man was dressed in a dark suit, and while he would look normal in broad daylight, every inch of Bill screamed that this man should not be trusted. The man scoffed lightly. “Relax, I’m not a cop to bust ya. I can practically smell the fear on you, you’re trembling.” he commented, before another silence. The man looked him up and down, recognition crossing his face. “You look familiar, Bill Denbrough? Your brother is-”  
“M-Missing. I’m looking for him.” Bill said quickly, cutting the man off. “Who the hell are you? Why were you following me?” Bill asked, a glare striking his eyes. The man smiled, but there was not a hint of kindness behind it. The smile only further sent Bill to not trust this man.  
“I’m here to help, not to threaten.”  
“W-w-well I don’t need help, b-but thank you.” Bill spat out, his stutter may failing him, but the look he wore saying it all. Bill did not want help from the shady stranger, Bill did not want anything from the man.  
“I don’t think you understand, Bill. I’m a witch. I can set you on the right path to your brother, I can help you find Georgie, if you would just let me.” he said, his voice sounding smooth, persuading. Bill nearly threw all logic away with just that.  
“I need to know your n-name first.” Bill told him, his hard stare not budging. The man nodded at the request.  
“Very well.” he stated, seemingly straightening out and almost growing. “Robert Gray, I’ve been a witch all my life and a location spell is one of the easiest things I can do for you. Please, if you let a man help, I would be honored too. All you have to do it close your eyes, and I’ll take care of the rest.” he told Bill.  
Despite alarms still going off in his head, the desperation to be reunited with his brother, someone who was more important to him than anyone, was overruling all logic and common sense. Bill felt his eyes shut, feeling heavy. Perhaps the lack of sleep was finally catching up to him.  
For a moment, there was only the sound of the water dripping throughout the sewer. Then, there was pain.  
A scream ripped through Bill, he desperately tried to open his eyes but it was as if his eyelids had become steel, not that it would have mattered. His shoulder felt the brutal, excruciating pain accompanied by his own, warm blood. He used his remaining arm to try and pry open his eyelids, scratching at his face, though soon he lost the other and all Bill could do was scream. He was bleeding fast, though he couldn’t feel it when his leg was ripped from the knee.  
“You foolish child, just like your brother,” a deep voice gargled.  
It was the last thing William Denbrough heard on the cool October night.

Mike Hanlon was always told to listen to his gut, so when his gut told him to follow after Bill in the barrens, Mike didn’t hesitate for a second.  
He now desperately ran through the sewage system, turning corners, meeting dead ends, until he heard it.  
A gut wrenching scream from his right, a scream that caused Mike’s stomach to drop. There was not a doubt in his mind it was Bill, there was no other person it possibly could have been. Mike ran faster than he had tonight, he ran faster than he ever had in his life. He stayed running, running towards the source of the screams, until they died down, and he came across the bloody water.  
His shoes were soaked in red, the previously muddled water tarnished by the color. Mike fumbled for his phone, turning his flashlight on and slowly lighting up the cavern.  
The scene before him was horrifying, Mike looked on, seeing an unrecognizable, bloody corpse before him. He had been to late. Whatever had gotten Bill, Mike was too late.  
“Not too late,” a dark voice in a deep corner of his mind reminded him, “It’s never too late to give a second chance.”  
With that, Mike knew he needed to get Bill out of the sewers. He had too, the sewers was deeply disgusting, and what had bitten Bill this badly could come back any second.  
As if on cue, Mike heard splashing of footsteps. Something was coming. Something was coming back, and if it was the thing that had done this to Bill, Mike was now in danger as well. Maybe, if he found the right spell, or maybe developed it himself, Mike could leave behind the ripped limbs and help grow back new ones. That had to be a possibility, right?  
The footsteps were getting closer, faster, and Mike was beginning to think this thing, or maybe person was going to catch him faster than Mike could catch Bill. If the thing knew exactly where Bill was, there was no doubt in Mike’s mind it was whatever had done this.  
“Shit,” Mike whimpered out, finally letting tears slip. He wasn’t going to be able to save Bill, he wasn’t going to save the one person who mattered most to him in the world. He wasn’t ever get to hear him laugh, see him smile.  
The more he thought of Bill, the person who had loved him for so long, the person who never once judged him, the tears kept coming. Mike held Bill’s body near him, he held him close, if he was going to die, it was going to be with someone he loved by his side for every second of it. The footsteps got louder, and the splashing was more prominent. Mike shut his eyes, letting out quiet sobs. In the end, he and Bill were going to become the missing posters that were next to Georgie’s, maybe even taped over them.  
The running stopped. The splashing ceased. Maybe, by some miracle, the thing decided to turn back. Though instead, he was met with a scream, causing Mike to plug his ears, his eyes going wide. because of his fast acting, he dropped Bill’s body back into the bloody sewer water. As soon as the screaming ceases, which he instantly knew had to be from a banshee, there was a subtle ringing in his ears. He looked up, seeing a girl with chopped ginger hair and fuzzy pajamas. Her head shook, and she let out a small sigh before opening her eyes as well. As soon as she did, she looked frightened, letting out another scream, though this one was undeniably human. Tears seemed to be pricking her eyes.  
“Jesus fuck! What the fuck? Did you-”  
“No!” Mike said instantly, looking back to Bill. He looked back to the red-haired girl with a horrified expression. “I didn’t, I swear! I- I found him like this, he’s my boyfriend, he was looking for someone, I was concerned so i followed behind him, i heard him screaming, i found him like this. I’m a witch and I can fix this I just- I need help. Please, I know we just met and this insane-”  
“What do you need me to do?” She asked, stepping closer. “I’m Beverly Marsh, Bev, whatever, what do you need me to do?” she repeated. Mike stared at her for a moment. He could carry Bill’s body, or what was remaining, and an arm.  
“Mike Hanlon. Uh- his leg and an arm. I need to bring him back to my barn. Its only a ten minute walk from here.” Mike promised. He stood up himself, picking up Bill and gently one of his arms. “Be careful with him.” he warned.  
“You know, if we get caught, i’m blaming it on you.” Beverly huffed, picking up what was instructed of her. “I was just sleeping, what time is it anyways?”  
“Two in the morning. Please, we need to hurry out of here.” Mike pleaded. She looked at him hard for a second, before nodding.

The two made their way out of the sewers alive, and back to Mike’s barn without anyone catching them. Inside the barn was an array of books, and more ingredients for spells then Mike could ever imagine. “Do you know how to sew?” Mike asked, looking over to Beverly. Beverly nodded, and Mike breathed out in relief. “Great, I need you to sew him back together.” Beverly nodded and got to work.  
As Beverly sewed, Mike searched for something on dark magic. He knew there had to be a book around there somewhere. His father told him that his now passed cousin Sarah practiced it, but he was unsure if her grimoire was kept.  
Nonetheless, Mike searched, until finally he found it. He laughed lifelessly, opening it up. He searched for a resurrection spell, finding one on the last page. There was a warning above, about inexperienced witches to stay away, but Mike didn’t care. He couldn’t, he simply read what was needed instead and moved on. It called for candles, lavender, purple, and black, ashes from a dying fire, the breath of life, and a small bit of blood from the deceased. Mike gathered the items, having everything on hand except for the blood. He didn’t have the blood, deciding to collect some through taking it out of Bill directly. He was lucky he could get any at all.  
“What now?” Beverly asked, looking over to Mike for direction as she finished sewing Bill back.  
He lit the candles before answering, “It says I need to draw a pentagram with his blood, uh-” he winced at the idea, knowing he was going to be breaking major magic rules but knowing it was only for the greater good. He dipped into the blood to draw it on Bill’s exposed stomach. “Spread these ashed over him as well. Okay?” He ordered. Beverly did as he said, using up all the ash on him. Mike read from the book. “Join hands with me, it’ll bind you to reality. Do you know how to read latin?”  
Beverly looked at him confused, taking Mike’s clean hand. “No, I don’t know how to read latin, because I’m a normal person.”  
“Hate to break it to you Beverly, you’re not normal, you’re a banshee.” Mike told her.  
He didn’t get to see the look on her face, looking at the book instead of her as she exclaimed, “Excuse me, what-”  
“Look, we don’t have time, there a time window for this. Just chant with me.” Mike told her. Beverly nodded again, a shocked look on her face. Mike shut his eyes as he spoke. “attollere corpus, suum carnem vivere, volo fortuna secundo vitae.” he spoke loudly and clearly. He repeated his words, opening an eye to urge Beverly to chant the same. The two chanted for a few seconds, before the fire in the candles began to brighten, the flames growing. They continued, the world seemed to be shaking as the spell went on. At the height of the magic, Mike let go of Beverly’s hand, opening Bill’s mouth and breathing into him. As soon as Mike pulled back, the candles blew out, and Bill sat up fast. “Bill!” Mike exclaimed, smiling wide. Bill looked at him with recognition, letting out a small grunt with a smile twitching at his lips. Even without words, Mike knew he was happy to see him.  
“You made him a zombie?” Beverly asked. Bill let out a dissatisfied grunt, as if to say “who are you too judge?”  
“I- I don’t know, Uh- this is Beverly. Beverly, this is Bill.” Mike introduced them. Though, it was apparent to both of them that Bill wouldn’t be saying anything that wasn’t a grunt or moan for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!!! yell at me on @jackolanterntozier if this is in october or @kaspsass if its any other month. please comment as it fuels me to write/live, it can be anything from "this sucked" to "my cat died" or even "thx jan"


End file.
